battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Las Vegas (Into the Future)
Las Vegas is the 39th stage in Into the Future. The next stage is Alaska. The previous stage is Hollywood. Battleground Chapter 1 Gory takes the beginning of this stage, along with peons (Snache, Doge) and a couple of Mooths after some seconds. ~30 seconds in, the Enemy Base begins spawning Crocos and Shadow Boxer K at a light rate. SBK's stop spawning after the 6th one. Chapter 2 Same premise as Chapter 1, but with more buffed enemies and they come out somewhat faster. Chapter 3 Le'noir starts off the level. Two Mooths follow him towards the Cat Base. Further through the level, Gory, Doge Darks, and multiple Shadow Boxer K's are spawned with a light peon spam (Snache, Doge, Croco). Strategy Chapter 1 ' Use 3-4 meatshields, and use Bahamut with tanky attackers (like Jamiera) to deal damage to the Shadow Boxer K's. Anti-Black Cats such as Cooldown Cat and Cat Eastwood are recommended, and you could bring in an anti black uber. Bring ranged attackers for the Mooths, not neccesary. Empress Chronos is useful as she has a 100% chance to freeze traited enemies, which include Shadow Boxer K. She also has area attack, multi hit attack, and a relatively quick TBA, which is a perfect way to stop the Shadow Boxer Ks in their tracks. Combine her with other attackers and you should win. '''Chapter 2 ' Same as Chapter 1's strategy, but use some more damage dealing cats like Ring Girl Cat or Drama Cats to get a lot of hits in for the SBK's, as they rush faster and plow through your meatshields faster. '''Chapter 3 Use the Mooths to build up your money in the beginning. Crazed Sexy Legs Cat does a good job with killing them, along with some tanky units. Fast damage-dealers like Paris Cat, Drama Cats, and Holy Valkyrie are almost a necessary. For Le'noir, you can either use tanky attackers, or get in some quick hits with Lion Cat/Crazed Giraffe, etc. Cats that outrange lenoir and are anti black would be extremely helpful. Ubers like sanada yukimura when timed correctly, can ensure a high timed score. Zombie Outbreak Chapter 1 Zoge and Zroco appear as peons. Gory Black and Mooth appear as supports. Zang Roo appears as the main threat. Battleground A single Zoge heads your way after about 20 seconds, followed by a Gory Black a little bit later. As you're fighting the Gory Black, 2 Mooth will spawn and head your way. As you're fighting the Mooth, Zang Roo will head your way and more Gory Black will spawn periodically. Strategy You want to get about 2 levels into your Worker Cat before saving up to summon your anti-black units like Ring Girl Cat to take down the Gory Black for easy money. The Gory are pretty well buffed and took 3 hits from my lvl 36 Pizza Cat. The Mooth are there to fill up your wallet as always, make sure you don't overcap your wallet so you get all the worth from them. Zang Roo is fought just like always, prepare for the burrow with zombie killers and meatshields ready to help the back line reinforcements. This stage is pretty straight forward, just prepare for the Gory Black and then the Zang Roo and you'll be fine. The stage does not throw any twists your way. Chapter 2 Work in Progress Battleground WIP Strategy WIP Reference * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture1/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture2/s04.html * http://battlecats.spica-net.com/chapfuture3/s04.html Category:Into the Future